Edwards hemlighet
by wolfpack-clan
Summary: Är Edward verkligen en vampyr? Det får du svar på i den här roliga men också spännande kärlekshistorien...


**Edwards hemlighet **

Edward öppnade ögonen och såg sig omkring, istället för vita väggar såg han ett stort fält med vajande säd. Han gav upp ett tjut av lycka, han var fri! Han slängde av sig tvångströjan och såg ner på sig själv, utsvulten och grå men ändå, vid liv. I hela 12 år hade han varit fast på det där stället men igår kväll han äntligen lyckats fly. De hade glömt att låsa dörren till hans rum så vid midnatt hade han helt sonika öppnat dörren och smugit därifrån. Efter ett tag hade han blivit trött och somnat på ett fält och där befann han sig nu. Han korsade fältet och kom till en landsväg, Vilken väg skulle han ta? På en stor skylt stod det "Forks 5 km" så det var bara för Edward att börja knalla. Han sjöng för sig själv där han gick på vägen, tänk att livet kunde vara så underbart. Inga skor hade han så hans fotsulor började ta stryk och svetten rann men vår Edward kände ingen trötthet. Plötsligt hörde han ett rasslande ljud bakom sig. Där kom en liten pojke, åkande på en kickbike. Edward lyfte en pinne från marken och smällde till. Sedan fortsatte han sin färd, men numera på kickbike. Vad som hände med den lilla pojken förtäljer inte den här historien.

Den lilla staden Forks låg fortfarande och slumrande i den tidiga morgonen så Edward var alldeles ensam i det lilla centrumet. Han såg sig omkring och lyckades lokaliser en restaurang. Då han gled in var det som om allt stannade upp, varenda en på den lilla syltan vände sig om och stirrade på honom. En blek, utmärglad man med bar överkropp var inte direkt något vanligt i den lilla byn där alla kände alla. Därför var det också många som gärna ville bjuda honom på en matbit eftersom det inte var varje dag de fick så mystiskt främmande. Edward slog sig ner vid en trevlig gammal tant som tryckte i honom både en och två mackor. Plötsligt slogs dörren återigen upp på den lilla syltan och även den här gången vändes allas blickar mot ingången men de nyfikna blickarna byttes snabbt ut mot rädsla och förfaran. Det var Wolfpack-clan som hade kommit och det kunde aldrig betyda något bra. Restaurangägaren han knappt reagera förrän han hade en pistol mot tinningen. "Hit med pengarna" skrek den som verkade vara ledaren för gänget. Av alla de människor som satt på restaurangen var nog Edward den som verkade mest skärrad, ett tränat öga hade kunnat se att en panikattack var nära. Han måste ut, nu.

Han tog sats och hoppade likt en gasell över bordet och störtade mot dörren. Ett flertal skott avlossades i tumultet men Edward lyckades ta sig oskadd ut på gatan och påbörjade en språngmarsch med okänt mål. Han såg sig villrådigt omkring där han sprang, vart skulle han gömma sig? Lite längre bort i centrumets utkant låg en liten hobbybutik, där sprang han in och pustade ut. Han såg ett vitt skåp som han genast kröp in i och utmattad som han var så somnade han. När han vaknade ett antal timmar senare var han alldeles stelfrusen för vad han inte visste om var att han hade gömt sig i en frysbox, bland styckat kött, glass och gammalt bröd. Han fick använda alla sina krafter för att kunna sparka upp dörren och sedan tumlade han ut i den lilla affären som verkade öde. Eftersom han var ostadig på benen råkade han rasa in i en hylla och ner föll en burk med glitter. Han försökte borsta av sig det värsta men eftersom han inte hade någon spegel så var det omöjligt. Glittrig och köldskadad lämnade han den lilla butiken, på väg, mot vad?

Isabella Swan, eller Bella som hon helst ville bli kallad kom åkande i sin röda pick-up till tonerna av Bruce Springsteen. Hon nynnade med så gott hon kunde men hon var i ärlighetens namn ingen vidare sångerska. Plötsligt fick hon syn på något lite längre fram på vägen. Vad var det för glittrande uppenbarelse? Det är inte klokt vad folk har på sig nu för tiden, tänkte hon och saktade in för att kunna beskåda spektaklet närmre. Hon satte nästan hjärtat i halsgropen då hon såg hans ansikte, så vackert. När hon vaknade upp låg hon i dikesgrenen och den kvaddade pick-upen stod i skogen en bit bort, krossad mot en bergvägg. Bredvid henne satt den glittrande vandraren. "Vem är du?" frågade hon med svag röst. "Jag är Edward, din räddare i nöden" svarade en hes stämma. Hon vände sig om för att se var rösten kom ifrån och möttes av ett ansikte som glittrade vackrare än solen i ett spegelblankt hav under en fisketur med pappa. Hon var hopplöst förälskad. Då hon kvicknat till gick de tillsammans tillbaka mot staden. Detta var början på en fantastisk kärlekshistoria.

"Varför glittrar du Edward, varför är du så kall, vart kommer du ifrån?" frågade Bella en morgon då hon kände att de kommit varandra tillräckligt nära för att kunna reda ut de frågetecken som ända fanns kring Edward och hans uppdykande i Forks. Edward undvek att svara och återgick till att klippa gräset i Bellas trädgård. Då blev Bella irriterad och stängde resolut av gräsklipparen och skrek "Vi kan inte ha hemligheter för varandra Eddie, det kommer förgöra oss". Edward undvek precis som tidigare att svara på hennes fråga och stod med glasartad blick och tittade bort mot horisonten som ett apatiskt flyktingbarn. Bella som inte ville ge sig sa då "Då tänker jag klura ut din hemlighet på egen hand" och gick sedan därifrån.

Följande dag spenderade Bella på Forks bibliotek och på där hon förtvivlat försökte komma på vad det var som var så speciellt med Edward. Hon läste allt om ovanliga sjukdomar och åkommor men inget verkade stämma in med Edwards kalla glittriga hy. Då hon nästan gett upp så hittade hon plötsligt en uråldrig gammal bok längst in på bibliotekets lager. "Vampyrlegenden" hette den och när hon började läsa förstod hon genast att hon hade hittat rätt. Allt stämde in, vampyrer var kalla och glittriga precis som Edward och de var även otroligt starka och snabba. Han hade ju ändå lyckats rädda henne ur bilen den där dagen. Nöjd med sina fynd återvände hon hem för att konfrontera Edward. Hon fann honom uppkrupen i en risig gungstol på verandan. "Jag vet vad du är" sa hon och såg honom i ögonen, "en vampyr, men jag bryr mig inte". Först såg han oförstående ut men sedan sa han "ja, du har rätt" för han insåg att han hellre var vampyr än mentalsjuk.


End file.
